comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
War Machine
James Rhodes is a guy who is or might be was in the USAF, and a colonel, and has been known to be Tony Stark's BFF and if you see the two of them together, alerting any near bail bond businesses might be wise. War Machine is Iron Man's uglier, younger brother. Usually Overgunned, usually pulling Iron Man out of a jam, usually being a badass armored presence in his own right. If you didn't have War Machine, you'd have to invent him. Or well, Tony Stark would, because he did already. Background *James has a rather well lived career as a pilot for the United States Marines, until a dangerous crash into enemy territory causes him to come into contact with Tony Stark wearing prototype armor. Though unsure at first the two manage to somehow work together. *After a narrow escape with Tony's help the two become friends of a sort, Rhodes getting offered a job as his personal test pilot. *Though at first Rhodey turns Tony down completely to focus on his carrier eventually after a number of dead end jobs, and close calls he takes the man yp on his offer. *It takes a while but eventually Jim is able to pay back Tony's kindness when the man goes missing. James does his best tracking him down over months and months to bring him back from the harsh desert. *Rhodey winds up being the first person Tony tells about being Iron man, and in a way helps seal the two's friendship, for the coming hardships against the Roxxon Oil Company, Justin Hammer, the Dreadnoughts, Obadiah Stane, and even Tony's own alcoholism. *Though their relationship is strained heavily by events, Rhodey does everything he can to stick by the mans side, almost being pushed too far countless times along the road. *For a time Rhodey even takes up the mantle of Iron man, working with the avengers, and doing the work that Tony had left behind, as iron man, and as the leader of Stark Industries. During this time he gets into all manner of conflicts *When Tony comes back James steps down as iron man completely without question. In the end despite leaving his days as iron man he uses it all as experience for his side persona, as War Machine. *Somewhere along the line James begins sticking to his own keeping in contact by phone more often then in person with Tony. In trying to balance his real life, and his life as the War Machine, drifting away somewhat from Tony in the process. He fights off threats to the nation, and the world all inside a giant metal suit, like a knight of old. Personality A lover and a fighter, loyal to the air force, and loyal to his friends. He knows full well when something's gone too far, and knows his limit, he's had his fair share of times like that with Tony. He's willing to do a lot for the man, and he knows he can trust Tony if by nothing else then the little secret they shared before Tony went public as Iron Man. Logs First Player's Logs *2014-03-24 - Stark Expo: Welcome back, Rhodey - Rhodey and Nat bump into each other after the Wayne Enterprises Presentation and catch up. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. Second Player's Logs *2014-10-27 - A Lesson From A Boy - Logic from Superboy to enlighten your day. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available